Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to the manufacture of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of preventing a charge accumulation by using a graphene layer in the manufacture of a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
In an object that is placed in a strong electric field or an object to which a great number of electric charges are applied, electric charges are distributed on the surface thereof unless the object is not a metal, and thus, the progress of subsequent processes may be disturbed.
In a process, which uses electron beam lithography or a focused ion beam (FIB), it is fundamental to process a desired structure by applying a great number of electric charges thereto. However, when accumulated electric charges exist in a target material layer, the pattern formation and processing for the target material layer may be distorted.
A metal thin film may be formed on the surface of the target material layer to overcome the above problem. However, the metal thin film formed on the surface of the target material layer may damage a substrate and may damage a previously formed pattern. In addition, the metal thin film may operate as an obstacle in transferring a previously formed pattern to the substrate.
To secure conductivity of the metal thin film, a noble metal such as gold or silver is used as the metal thin film. However, in this case, the whole manufacturing cost increases.
A product using a conducting polymer is introduced to improve such a shortcoming, but has a problem in that a preservation period is short and a change in quality may occur in specific conditions. For example, a residue may form due to deterioration in the FIB process.